This IS New York
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: The aftermath of "Surrender"(rated for language as most of my other fics are)


Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D  
  
A/N: thanks guys for your wonderful reviews, they really make me happy and more motivated to continue. Ok this is my take on the events right after "Surrender." The P.O.V.'s will alternating between Ty and Sully, Ty is first so you just gotta pay attention.! =P  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
BANG!  
  
That's all I heard. You know, as a cop, you look for the flash of gunpowder, the spray of blood as you hit your target, but there was none of that to be seen. Had he missed? Oh fuck..  
  
He didn't miss; he hit the detonator. The reaction wasn't instantaneous but it happened, the flash of C-4 and whatever else those assholes packed into the house. Imploding the house first then seeming to seep from the windows before I even heard the noise, the bomb went off, releasing its own little hell. Oh crap..  
  
The ground beneath me shook with the explosion as the fire seemed to graze my whole body in the flash. I dove down; ironically my hand landed on my gun. Oh damn'it, Sully!  
  
The half burning debris is coming down on me hard, but my first instinct is to grab my radio, right? Hell no! my FIRST instinct is to make sure Sully is ok.  
  
"Sully!?" I scream, but my voice is over ruled by the god awful explosion that reverberates in my ears, sending hot bumps down my spine. I look over to where my hand is, my gun, I grab the pistol but my fingers are trapped, OW this guys isn't even a bit fazed by the explosion and NOW he's stepping on my fucking hand.  
  
The deafening sound has ceased, and was replaced by an eerie silence. Everything was an eerie silence. The guys mouth was moving as I grabbed his legs out from under him and he came crashing down, but I didn't hear what he was saying. I guess that rattling explosion really WAS deafening.  
  
I was pretty sure the guy was out, though I didn't have the strength to check though. I rolled over on my side trying to ease the pain in my back and chest and head. Man, my whole body ached. The last thing I saw was Sully crawling over to me, but that too was blinded by another flash of light. Oh crap!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ty!" my brain was moving a mile a minute, but still a step behind. His eyes met with my for a brief instant, for that instant I thought..KNEW..we were going to be ok. But then the building again blew.  
  
My stomach fell to the ground with this force again, just out of reach of my defenseless partner. You'd think the first blast did enough damage wouldn't you? Yeah well these guys mean business I guess.  
  
I finally let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Once the air settled again I made my way over to Tys trembling form. He had propped himself up against the car next to the squad car, and was shaking, either from pain or the cold I didn't know, but I've never seen him like this. I couldn't tell if he was even conscious or not until I got closer, his eyes were closed but he was conscious. For now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was another explosion, I wasn't ready for it and as I tried to sit up it threw me into a car. I hope Sully called for back up. He's coming over to me, but I see the guy I knocked down moving again, god this guy has nine fucking lives, he should get together with Cruz.  
  
He's getting his footing from under him and this time he's not even gunna bother with me, or so it looks. I feel myself taking blow after blow, chest and legs and my hand again, where ever he wants 'cuz nobody can see threw the smoke. Then the smart ass just gets in his car and drives away.  
  
I know sully must have called for help because the sirens are getting louder, and sully is getting closer, I take a deep breath and attempt to stand leaning myself against the car, cradling my crushed hand close to my chest.  
  
"Sul, he's..he drove off!" Sully gives a no name cop the direction and many more chase after them. This is gunna be big.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, Kim Zambrano's got me sitting in the back of the bus with Ty. He looks like crap, but nothings changed in a generation, and he's just as "tough" as his dad. He keeps give'n me this look, it's like a 'don't gimme this look' look.  
  
He looks like he's in pain though, but who could blame him? I mean I was hurtin' too. How can some one come across THAT much explosive..well this IS New York.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC? Tell me what you think..I've been doing a lot of 'out of character' fics lately. 


End file.
